1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adaptive front lighting system (AFS) and an AFS headlamp assembly for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Automotive forward lighting system designs have been modified over the years to increase driving safety. As safety has become a paramount concern of automotive lighting designers, designers have sought ways to make the automotive forward lighting beam more adaptive to changing driving conditions encountered by vehicles on the road. In response to these safety concerns, it has become desirable to adjust an automotive forward lighting beam relative to the vehicle. For example, when a vehicle is driving around a corner, it may be desirable for the vehicle's forward lighting beam to be adjusted such that the emitted light better illuminates the roadway around the corner. Additionally, adverse weather conditions, the presence of oncoming traffic, the driving environment, or an increase or decrease in the vehicle's speed may also result in circumstances where an adjustment of the vehicle's forward lighting beam may become desirable. In these situations, the forward lighting beam pattern is adjusted to increase the illumination of the road and/or the visibility of the driver in order to increase safety.
Automotive headlamp systems that can be adjusted in this manner are generally known in the industry as adaptive front lighting systems (AFS). AFS for conventional or projector headlamps generally adjust emitted light beam patterns by moving the entire lamp assembly. Alternatively, such systems may accomplish AFS functionality by moving the lamp reflector or the lens. When these methods accomplish AFS functionality, they may cause other problems within the lighting system. For example, laterally moving the entire lamp assembly may distort the assembly's beam pattern from its original shape and decrease the visibility of the driver. This can cause the emitting light to become noncompliant with applicable governmental regulations on automotive forward lighting systems. Additionally, when moving the entire assembly, reflector or the lens, a large amount of clearance space may be required to keep the headlamp from swinging into other parts. Such movement may eventually result in the complete mechanical failure of the lamp assembly. Moreover, when adjustments in the light beams' pattern are necessary, moving the large mass of the entire lamp assembly may require a longer than desired response time.
Accordingly, there is a need to have an automotive forward lighting assembly that would allow for adjustment of the forward lighting beam without requiring movement of the entire lamp assembly, the lens, or reflector to accomplish the AFS functionality.